Somebody's Heartbreak
by xojokubauskasx3
Summary: 19-year-old Gabriella Montez thought she had her life set. She was a single teen parent, still completing school, and enjoying her daily routine when Troy Bolton suddenly walked into her life, flipping everything upside down. She wants nothing to do with him, but slowly does his charm wash off on her?
1. Somebody's Heartbreak

If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak If you're gonna be somebody's mistake If you're gonna be somebody's first time,  
Somebody's last time, baby be mine If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',  
A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak Be mine

~Somebody's Heartbreak, Hunter Hayes

* * *

She snuggled deeper into the blanket of her bed, hearing the crinkle of her sheets. The soft sun poked through the curtains, illuminating part of the room. She was fast asleep, feeling as if she could sleep the day away. That was until she heard soft cries emit from the baby monitor. Opening one eye she stared at the monitor as the lights went from green to red signaling noise was being projected. She yawned stretching her body, finally getting out of bed. She walked down the hallway, opening the second door on the right. She heard the little baby crying, then seeing the little legs kicking in the air. She smiled walking over to the cream colored crib, extending her arms out, reaching for her baby. Gabriella smiled looking at Sophia's little red face from crying. Gabriella placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Mama." She said softly.

"It's okay little mama." She cooed gently. She placed her baby on her chest, her little head resting on her left shoulder as she pat her back gently. "Mommy's here."

The 19-year-old left her child's room and walked down the stairs, getting a bottle ready. She placed her in the little rocker on the table, turning to the stove. Sophia's crying had stopped, her smiling face now clear. Gabriella turned the stove on, warming her milk for her baby. She turned around smiling at her little girl smiling back at her. She walked up, kissing her baby's cheeks, emitting a giggle from her 9 month old. She peered down and observed her soft straight hair, the trait she acquired from her father. Gabriella won on all the other features: skin complexion, hair color, and deep brown eyes. She looked at her baby's small nose, her little pink lips, and her soft face. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, going back to her normal color after fussing and crying. She turned back to make the bottle, hearing her mother walk down the stairs.

"And how is my little muneca!?" She exclaimed joyfully. Gabriella smiled at her mom. "And how is my baby?" Maria said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"Very good." Maria nodded sitting down looking at the table full of papers. "Someone was up late studying?" She asked looking over her notes. Gabriella nodded, pouring the warm milk in her bottle, testing it, then finally taking her daughter in her arms feeding her. She smiled looking down and seeing her little baby wrap her tiny hands around the big bottle as she fed her. Maria smiled widely at the sight.

"I'm so proud of you Mija." She said. "You're a fantastic mother." Gabriella said thank you as she looked at her baby taking from the bottle. She wouldn't take back anything for being in this moment.

"Me and Sophia are going out to lunch with Sharpay today." She said bouncing her baby gently. "She just got home, the semester ended." She said looking at the clock. Maria nodded standing up.

"While you're out, do you mind doing a couple of things for me?" She asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah I have a couple of things to do before I go." She said looking down. "You ready to socialize today Sophie?!" She said in an excited tone. Sophia smiled and Gabriella laughed.

They left the house at 11 since Gabriella had a couple of bills to pay and some things to get. She showered, letting her long hair down and styled. She usually wore it up in a pony tail or bun so Sophia wouldn't pull or throw up on it. She put make up on for the first time in a long time, and dressed up in her old clothes pre-pregnancy. She wore a white v-neck with blue jean shorts and black strapped gladiators. She dressed Sophia in a pink and white floral dress with a white head band across her head. She was napping in her stroller with sunglasses on. Gabriella shut the door, and began walking down the side-walk putting her glasses on. She enjoyed the weather at this time of the year. As she walked down the sidewalk she walked into town, seeing some stores she had to go to. She bought some new baby things for Sophia, along with some things for her mother. Gabriella smiled when she saw her little girl wake up. She smiled when Sophia's little arms raised for her to pick her up. Gabriella noted how close she was to the restaurant, telling her baby she was almost there. When they walked in, her blonde best friend bolted over squealing. She had long curly hair, a normal skin complexion, wearing a casual college t-shirt on, and yogas with bright pink shoes. She hugged her best friend.

"Brie I missed you!" Sharpay said still holding on her. Gabriella smiled. "How's my little godchild?!" She cooed when Gabriella took her out of the stroller and placing her baby on her hip. Sharpay kissed Sophia's cheek, taking her as they sat down at the table. Gabriella looked over the menu eyeing her selection. She was hungry.

"So Chad and my two other friends might be joining us today." Sharpay said. Gabriella looked around the restaurant adoring the earthy feel it had. The tones were warm, and flowers were everywhere. Summer was blooming, making everything gorgeous.

"Oh really?" She said looking at Sophia not really paying attention. "Who?" She asked sipping water.

"Chads best friend Troy and my new friend Taylor. I'm hooking them up." She said smiling. Sophia giggled. Gabriella looked up with a plain expression.

"Troy and Chad?" She asked in a serious tone and Sharpay giggled.

"No! Chad and Taylor silly!" Sophia giggled, clapping her hands together. Gabriella smiled at her. "But how have things been?" She asked her best friend. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders looking at Sophia babble.

"It's alright. I have a part-time job working at the little floral shop down the street. I work when moms off or when she wants Sophia." Gabriella looked at her best friend with a soft smile.

"I really wish you could have come with me." Sharpay admitted softly. Gabriella closed her eyes sighing.

"I know." She said sadly. Gabriella and Sharpay were going to be roommates together in college. But once Gabriella got pregnant with Sophia, she knew she had to choose. Being a mother? Abort or adopt? She was solely set on abortion, until she parked in front of the clinic starting to cry. She couldn't kill her baby, or even give her up. She knew she could be a mother and Anthony was supporting her 100%.

Anthony.

She shook herself from the feelings seeing Sharpay play with Sophia. She looked over seeing Chad storm in.

"BRIE!" He shouted. He stormed over hugging her. Gabriella smiled hugging her best friend Chad. The tall African-American had a buzz cut for the summer leaving his bushy hair behind. His smooth chiseled face glowed with his big smile. He pulled back. That was when she noted his two friends behind them. A tall guy with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes, and an African-American girl with a short bob, and comfy clothes as well. She looked at Chad as he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, this is Troy and Taylor." She finally looked over to them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She said to the two standing there.

"Like wise." Taylor said with a smile. Troy just nodded. Gabriella pressed her lips together turning around to see Chad smothering Sophia. Gabriella sat down, moving the stroller away from the seats, where everyone gathered. Taylor smiled at the little girl. Gabriella wondered if they knew.

"She's adorable!" Taylor squealed. Gabriella looked over wondering if she should just drop the bomb. "Is she your sister?" Taylor asked Gabriella. Troy looked over at her.

"Uh... No she's mine." Gabriella said looking down at her menu quickly. Taylor looked almost shocked immediately. Chad felt the table get awkward as he looked over to Troy who seemed calm.

"She's beautiful." Troy said simply, looking at Gabriella waiting for her to look up and when she did their eyes caught. She looked away immediately.

"Thank you." She said looking back at her menu. Sharpay kept bouncing her on her knee. Sophia giggled furiously. Taylor cracked and smiled at her.

"How old is she?" Taylor asked reaching a hand to touch Sophia's hand. Gabriella didn't look up, and in a mono tone, she responded,

"Nine months. Her names Sophia." She said finally closing her menu and looking up. They all looked at her as she sipped a water. Chad sighed knowing how she was shrugging off the two new people. Taylor felt awkward. Gabriella just stared at Sharpay and Chad play with her baby.

Troy sat there feeling awkward as well. They both sandwiched Gabriella.

"Why are you acting so quite Troy?" Sharpay spoke, interrupting the silence. "this isn't like you" she noted. He shrugged.

"He's in the middle of a hangover." Chad spoke for him. Sharpay laughed.

"So that's what I have to do to you to get you quite." She giggled. He just shrugged.

"Hey man, I can't act like myself all the time. It's too much, even for Chad." Chad nodded and Taylor laughed. Gabriella sank in her chair wondering why Sharpay invited all them. They all began to talk about the classes and their finals as Gabriella looked down playing with her finger nails. She finally has her friend's home and she has nothing to relate with. She heard Sophia fussing and begin to cry, silencing the group. Gabriella's head shot up and she looked at her crying. Chad was about to give her to Taylor where she sensed that Sophia wasn't comfortable with the new people around her. Gabriella stood up, walking over and taking her daughter in her arms gently. Sophia's crying minimized, as Gabriella bounced her gently, holding her close to her chest as she sat down. Sophia stopped crying completely. Gabriella pulled her from her chest.

"Why were you crying little mama?" Gabriella spoke softly kissing her forehead. Sophia mumbled and Gabriella laughed. "Uncle Chad was bothering you?" She said kissing her nose. She looked up and saw everyone staring again. She sighed and looked down. This was going to be a long day.

She shut the door softly, leaving her hand on the door before she turned away. She walked down the hallway, grabbing her book, walking down the stairs. She stopped and smiled looking at her mom stand in front of the mirror fixing her earrings.

"Hot date tonight?" Gabriella asked with a half smirk on her. She looked at Maria's red spaghetti dress that rested below her knees. She turned to her daughter and smiled.

"It's just a nice little thing we have at work. No big deal." She smiled grabbing her clutch. "I'll see you later." She grabbed her keys walking out the door.

"Not too late." She told her mom as she left. The door shut and Gabriella sighed. Silence. She turned to get her book when she heard the baby monitor go off, hearing the high pitch squealing. She grunted climbing back up the stairs.

Gabriella shut the door after she put her baby back to bed. She walked back down the stairs, seeing the clock read eight. The door bell rang.

"Fuck." She swore under her breath walking up to the door. She opened it seeing Troy standing there awkwardly. She looked at him and saw him stand there awkwardly, hands in his pocket, jacket over him. She raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the lunch thing. Taylor was just shocked you have a baby and I was-is still hung over and it's been weird. So I'm sorry." She crossed her arms.

"How'd you know where I live?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Pay told me." She stood there remaining silent. She studied him intently.

"I see." She said after a couple of short moments. He looked up and gave her a half-smile. She looked down. "Is... that all?" She asked him. He was off guard by her trying to get rid of him. He was always smooth with women, and now with her he wasn't.

"Oh so now you're trying to get rid of me..?" He asked her studying her body language.

"You came to my house unannounced." She said stiffly. He was shocked yet again by her. "I have other things to do... So." She threw her hair behind her shoulder and he just shifted there.

"I suppose not. Goodnight." He said turning around and walking off. She shut the door immediately. He turned around and shook his head. Where did his charm go?

"I need a drink." He declared.

She put her back against the door and sighed.

* * *

Okay I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating other stories. I've lost my stories yet again and was so frustrated that it took me two months to get over it. So sorry, I hope I still have you guys with me. Any way, this is a new series, i promise that I have this one written out. So I hope you all enjoy and leave a review!

Love always, Nicole.


	2. Pictures of You

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_-Pictures of You, The Last Goodnight_

* * *

He opened a beer and plopped down on the couch. He sighed taking a big gulp, releasing the can from his lips. Sharpay gave him a look, putting her magazine down.

"How did it go?" She asked cooly. He laughed. Terrible he thought.

"She got rid of me as fast as possible." He said looking at her. "Way to go." He told her. She scoffed.

"How am I supposed to know! What did you do?!" She shouted at him. He chuckled taking a sip.

"Nothing. I apologized and hit on her." He said casually. That's when he sat up annoyed. "What's up her ass? I was nice to her at the restaurant and want to apologize for the awkward lunch and she just fucking says, 'I see' like the fuck." He finished. She sat on the couch staring at him intently.

"She was never like this, she's just going through something now." Sharpay admitted softly. "I'm sorry, I thought she was out of it." Troy stood up.

"Just don't try anymore okay?" He told her leaving the living room. She closed her eyes.

"Fuck."

"Fuck!" Gabriella shouted as she rolled out of bed, running late for work. She ran down the hall opening her moms door seeing her bed untouched. She never came home last night angering her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Gabriella chanted. She got ready quickly, putting her uniform on, running to Sophia's room and getting her strapped in the baby carrier, grabbing a bag of her things. Sophia was still in her pajamas sleeping as Gabriella booked it out the door. Carefully, she put Sophia in the car seat, hoping into the drivers then speeding off quickly.

There were frantic knocks on the door. Troy shot up, looking around seeing beer cans all over the floor. He heard the pounding again. He growled. He stood up, opening the door.

"What!?" He shouted. Gabriella was surprised by his tone. She saw Sharpay walk up from behind. Gabriella breezed in.

"I'm running late for work and my mom didn't make it home. I need someone to watch her. I'll pay you." She said frantically. Sharpay nodded kissing her cheek.

"I got you. Go." Gabriella chanted thank you over and over leaving the apartment. Troy shut the door. Looking back at Sharpay. Sharpay yawned putting the carrier on the counter. "Did mama feed you?" Sharpay asked undoing everything keeping her in her seat. She finally released little Sophia seeing her fast asleep. Sharpay picked her up and put her against her chest. Troy was amazed at how Sharpay turned into a mom on the spot. She looked at him. "Way to answer the door like that." She said angrily. He shrugged.

"Figured she'd deserved it after last night." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Go shower, you reek of beer. And clean it up." She walked in the kitchen with Sophia. He stared at the baby smiling for just being awake. He grunted grabbing a bag, beginning to clean.

* * *

She fixed up a beautiful display of the flowers, putting it in front of the prom display. She smiled looking at the work she did today all around the shop. That was until Troy walked in. The smile dropped off her face and her defense mode went up. He saw her and smiled almost immediately.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked cockily. She looked away. He couldn't understand why she was acting like this to him. "Why don't you like me?"

"I don't." She said quick. "Don't being key word." She turned around pulling a bouquet of flowers on the table. He made a face.

"You don't even know me?" He challenged back.

"I don't need to." She responded softly. He frowned.

"And why is that?" He asked back. She slammed her hands on the counter looking back at him.

"I don't need new friends. I'm perfectly okay with my little life, and I don't need a stupid alcoholic who wants to chase after girls in my life. Simple enough. Now leave this store if you're not going to buy anything." She said turning back around. He stood there for a couple of seconds pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"I'll take a bright sun flower arrangement." He said softly. She looked up at the wall and closed her eyes.

Her shift finally ended, having a slow business day. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail, and put her sunglasses on ready for a nice week from work. The shop was about to go under some renovations for a better green room in the back for the flowers. She got in her car and drove to Sharpay's apartment, looking forward to see her baby. As she got there she thought about Troy, wondering if he was there too. She also wondered why he was staying there in the first place and not with Chad. Troy was this mysterious character she couldn't put a finger on. She was very set on not wanting to get to know him, but on the other hand she felt like it was her obligation to. She sighed walking up the stairs and knocking on her door. She heard a squeal from her nine month old. Sharpay opened the door smiling.

"Hey babe, she's ready!" Sharpay cheered. Gabriella looked around not seeing him. "Is something wrong?" Sharpay asked . Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I was just looking around for Troy." Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "He stopped by the shop today." Gabriella walked off, picking up Sophia.

"What did he do?" She asked. Gabriella groaned.

"He was trying to get in my business and ask why I don't like him. Shar, what is he doing here?" She asked flustered as Sophia pulled on her hair.

"It's not my place to tell. You should just give him a chance Brie." Gabriella laughed.

"You really want me to give him a chance?!" She spat. Sophia was giggling, pulling on more hair.

"Yes." Sharpay said. Gabriella put Sophia in her baby seat.

"I have to go." She gathered her things.

"Brie!" Sharpay shouted as she left. Sophia looked around confused as Gabriella walked down the stairs and to her car. She drove away thinking a million things. Give him a chance? What was she dating him? No. She sighed not wanting to give him a chance. She didn't want to. She pulled up home, walking up her drive seeing the flowers she sold today on her porch. She gasped, picking them up and reading the card.

_'Forgive me? - T'_

She cracked a smile, walking into the house seeing her mom in the walk way.

"You brought me flowers home?" Maria cooed. Gabriella laughed.

"No, someone gave them to me." She giggled looking at them. Maria raised an eye brow. Gabriella walked up the stairs flowers in one hand, Sophia's carrier in the other.

"Lets just say I had a fucked up two days." She disappeared into her daughter's room laughing. Maria looked confused and went back to the kitchen.

She turned her Pandora on as it played 1940's swing, smooth jazz. She felt calm, as she pulled her hair out of the pony tail shaking her head sexually letting her curls drop on her shoulder. She smiled softly, taking her shirt off seeing her in her soft pink bra. She looked at her stomach, seeing the stretch marks fade. She felt young and sexy again and it was all Troy Bolton to blame. She hasn't felt this good about herself in months. She smiled. She slipped on a beautiful coral tank top, accenting her breasts. She sat back down at her vanity, opening her makeup bag, getting herself ready to look good. Her phone vibrated on the table, as she was applying mascara. She smiled reaching over for her phone, seeing Sharpay ask her if she could come over and talk tonight.

"Hey Ma?" She shouted.

"Ya!?" She responded.

"Can you watch Sophia tonight?" She asked her.

"No problem!" She smiled looking in the mirror.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting on Sharpay's couch drinking a beer.

"So I'm sorry." She said with a small smile. Gabriella smiled at her.

"It's alright, don't even worry about it." Gabriella said patting her shoulder taking a sip of her beer.

"Good. I don't want anything happening between us." Sharpay said sipping hers.

"Nothing would. We're sisters." She giggled. The door opened, and Troy walked in, seeing her laugh on the couch. He looked at her, placing the grocery bag down, seeing her be a human being. She looked gorgeous even if she was just in a tank top, and shorts. Her long curly hair was soft and bouncy and she had a beautiful touch up of her make-up. He caught a glimpse of her smiling.

"So she smiles and laughs." He said catching eye lock with her. The smile began to fade. She still had one on though.

"Yeah." She said shyly. He looked at the beer too.

"And she drinks. Tell me, is that bad for breast-feeding?" He asked cockily. This time the smile fell of her face and she looked down to the floor, clearing her throat. He mentally kicked himself for saying that. She looked at him stare at her.

"Well I'll be going now." She said standing up, feeling miserable. She was in such a great mood, excited to see him and now he was acting like this. He frowned. Sharpay stood up.

"C'mon, were going out." She said grabbing her hand. Gabriella looked down at her with a smile.

"Oh goodie where are we going?!" He cheered.

"Me and Gabriella." She corrected angrily. He sighed.

"This is what I get for being a jack ass." He stormed into the guest bedroom. Gabriella frowned.

"Yeah, I need to get wasted." Sharpay grabbed her purse, and dragged them out the door. As soon as the door shut, Troy opened his door, seeing them gone. He frowned again turning around and punching the wall. Why was he a jack ass? The first time she laughs and smiles around him, he brings her down. How was he supposed to make her like him. He grunted again walking over to get a beer. A beautiful girl like her doesn't deserve a guy like him. He frowned grabbing a beer and walking into Sharpays room, looking for pictures. He found four big photo albums. He opened one seeing her and Gabriella in bathing suits out by the beach. The two looked young, probably twelve.

He flipped through the same book seeing them young. He found a high school one that labeled 'senior year xoxo' he opened it seeing Gabriella and Sharpay in cheer leading outfits. He raised an eyebrow seeing how beautiful she remained. He flipped to a couple seeing them wear matching college shirts for the school he's going to now.

He raised an eyebrow, figuring she would have went there if she wasn't pregnant. That's when he saw a picture of an early ultra sound labeled 'February 15, 2012: two months and ten days'. Then he held a picture of Gabriella getting her ultra sound with a tall man holding her hand. He observed the handsome man holding her hand. He was Mexican and he smiled like he meant to stick around. But where was he?! He kept flipping through seeing pictures of her stomach growth and cutesy pics of Anthony. He assumed because that was his name on the photo album caption.

He found himself searching through her things putting photo albums away carefully. Startled from a loud crash come from the living room, he quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:30. He shot up and ran into the room seeing Sharpay face down and Gabriella giggling.

"Pay get up!" She shouted giggling.

"I am up!" Sharpay laughed. Gabriella was laughing so hard, she fell over.

Oh god he thought.

"Pay I can't go home like this!" Gabriella slurred getting up. She sprinted in the kitchen turning the radio on, and blasting the music. Troy walked over picking Sharpay up and putting her on the couch where she blacked out. He tucked her in a blanket turning around seeing Gabriella dancing to the music. She was swaying her hips, throwing her head around wildly, grabbing the bottom of her shirt, bringing it up slowly as she danced. The male instincts in Troy kicked in wanting him to watch her, but as soon as the shirt was off and hit the floor, he knew he couldn't watch. She giggled wildly as she reached for her straps.

"No no no no no!" He said grabbing her shirt and putting it on her. She giggled throwing her hands around his neck smiling. "Gabriella you're drunk." He said as she let go spinning around.

"I know! You have to let loose sometimes." She started dancing again spinning until she threw her body into the counter, having all the cups and plates knock over. She hit the floor, falling into a sitting position and he couldn't help but laugh. She frowned. "That wasn't supposed to happen." She said falling over to her left throwing up. He stopped laughing and ran over saving her from falling into her own vomit. "Bathroom." She moaned and he nodded picking her up, bringing her to the toilet where she threw up some more. "God it's like I'm pregnant again. Make it stop!" She shouted as he chuckled gathering her hair, and putting it into a pony tail. He rubbed her back as she heaved into the toilet bowl, murmuring things along the way.

"What aren't we going to do anymore?" He asked her sing songy as her face was still in the toilet.

"Beer before liquor, never sicker." She said moaning. He felt bad, getting up and getting water for her. He walked past Sharpay's loud snore, rolling his eyes. He noted the vomit, pausing as he went to clean up the mess, finally grabbing a water bottle and walking back to the bathroom seeing her lying sprawled out on the floor.

"How are you doing?" He asked her. She made a noise. "That bad huh!?" He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He tucked her in as well, turning to leave.

"Don't leave." She whispered. He turned around and looked at her. She had one hand lying in front of her face, eyes softly open looking at him.

"I can't babe." He said staring at her. She frowned.

"What if I throw up all over myself and die?" She asked. He chuckled dropping his head rubbing his jaw.

"You won't. Good night." He said turning the light off.

"Don't go." She begged again. He sighed.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, and then ill go sleep in Sharpay's room. Okay?" He reasoned with her. She nodded snuggling into the sheets.

"Thank you." She said yawning. He nodded looking at her. Well this was eventful he thought. He took his phone out scrolling through his emails, checking up on his family, and miscellaneous things. He felt himself get more comfy in his bed, and eyelids begin to droop. He figured it wouldn't be so bad if he slept just a little while.

* * *

So sorry about the updates! I had games everyday this week and now i finally have time to upload! I hope I didn't loose any of you. With love, Nicole.


	3. You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_-Cups By Anna Kendrick_

* * *

The soft light shone through the window. She snuggled closer into his warm body feeling his arm tighten around her. She sighed falling back into a comfortable sleep with him as they both snuggled into the blanket. Thirty minutes later she heard a sigh from his side of the bed, then hearing a yawn. She felt his chest rise, where her hand was lying.

"Brie." He said huskily. His morning voice strong and sexy deep.

"Yeah." She replied softly.

"Time to get up." He said. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up quickly looking at her clothes. They were still on. She immediately got dizzy and fell back down. "Is this how you always wake up?!" He asked. She turned and hit him. "What the fuck was that for?" He asked sitting up.

"Did we do anything?" She asked shouting.

"No!" He said. "Why would I want to do anything with you?!" He asked standing up, leaving the room and shutting the door. She fell back down, closing her eyes feeling how dizzy she was.

She walked out of the room nudging Sharpay awake. Troy was in the kitchen, looking out at her. Sharpay turned over and threw up. Troy groaned looking at the sight.

"You two just don't stop do you." He grunted walking over. Sharpay looked at him then her.

"Where did you sleep?" She asked them.

"His room." She said.

"My room." He said. Walking over to the kitchen, scrubbing the floor next to the sink where Gabriella first threw up.

"Right." Sharpay responded sleeping on the couch. "I don't remember a thing." She said groaning. Gabriella yawned, curling up with a blanket on the other couch.

"Me either. Well... Much of it. I remember vomitting in the bathroom and sitting here now." She said. Troy looked at her. He smirked, she forgot. He finished cleaning, then proceeded to go and clean Sharpay's throw up next to the couch on the carpet. He grunted.

"Shit Shar." He said angry.

"Get over it." That's when they both heard snoring from Gabriella. He sighed, looking over to Sharpay. "What happened between you two last night?" She asked.

"Nothing. She just fell asleep in my bed, wouldn't let me go to yours so I said I'd stay till she fell asleep but I did on accident so..." He trailed off cleaning the vomit.

"Yeah okay. How was the sex?" She asked. Troy just laughed, dropping his head and wiping his eyebrow.

"I didn't have sex with her." He responded honestly.

"That's a record. Tell me, why are you going after my best friend that you haven't even mentioned banging yet?" He looked over to her seeing she was in a deep sleep snoring.

"She's something different." He looked back at Sharpay. "Something different."

She finally made it home in the afternoon, her mom not even noticing her slip in late. Some mornings Maria worked early so she woke up and fed Sophia that early usually letting Gabi sleep in. But today was a shit show. She was so sick, she couldn't even stand. The door bell rang and she cried. She lifted herself up and walked to the door answering it. Troy was standing there with a big bag of food. She looked at him clamping her hand over her mouth.

"You're gonna need my help today." He said with a smile. She let him in, walking over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. He sat at the table opening the food. "I got the cheesiest, greasiest burgers I could." He took a bite. "You need to eat it." She whined sitting down, taking the burger out and taking a bite. She put it down and slammed her head on the table startling him. "Christ." He shouted. "You alright?!" He asked.

"Mhm." She said. She moaned closing her eyes. "I feel pregnant again." She said lifting her body, placing her elbows on the table, holding her head as she stared down.

"You said that last night." He said taking another bite of his burger. She looked at him.

"What else did I say last night?" She wondered looking at him sit there casually in a white v-neck and heather grey sweat pants. She was wrapped in a hoodie with shorts on. Her hair was wild, and she took a second to throw her hair in a pony tail.

"It wasn't a matter of what you said, it was what you did." He chuckled. She raised an eyebrow panicking. "You gave me a striptease in the kitchen." He laughed and she burst out in laughter, covering her mouth immediately. She shrank back in her seat laughing to herself, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm done living." She said still burying herself. "You probably think I'm the worst mother ever." She said blushing, finally looking at him.

"I wouldn't say the worst." He joked. "You're up there." He said smiling. She scoffed looking at the coffee pot, standing up to make a cup. He finished his burger.

"What other stupid things did I do?" She asked taking the cup back to her seat. He paused.

"Do you remember this morning?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No." She frowned and he laughed.

"Good." He said looking at her sit in the chair holding the coffee mug close to her body, knees on the seat. She looked up from her cup, looking straight at the blinking baby monitor. She looked down, placing her cup on the table, stumbling over.

"Where you going?" He asked her. She pointed at the stairs and he nodded standing up following her. Being in her house was a surreal moment, being exposed to everything she had a story to. They walked down the hall where she opened a white door revealing the nursery. He looked around the room painted a soft matte yellow. She bent over the crib picking up her baby, placing her in her arms carefully, cradling Sophia closely.

"Why you crying?" She asked smiling down at Sophia. She huffed, sniffling now. "You're turning into a cry baby now aren't you?" She giggled asking her daughter. Troy observed how motherly she was with her daughter. He smiled seeing how she was so calm despite her night. Gabriella looked up at Troy. "Do you want to hold her?" Gabriella asked him. He was shocked.

"Uhh..." He said looking at her smiling at him. "I've never held a baby." He admitted scratching the back of his neck. She smiled walking over to him.

"Open your arms." She instructed. He did so willingly. She placed Sophia in his arms, making sure he held her carefully. He looked down into her eyes seeing a huge smile and deep brown eyes just like Gabriella. She reached a hand out to his nose.

"You want to take my nose?" He asked her. She giggled. Gabriella stood closely, placing a hand on his where he held her.

And in that moment, he knew that he could do this. He knew he could be a family man and take care of her and Gabriella. Why had this one girl change him? This wasn't the likely Troy he grew to love.

She looked at him smiling down at her, feeling that he could take care of them. She shook her head, about to take her out of his arms to stop this feeling.

"I've never held a baby before." He chuckled. She smiled grabbing one of her pacifiers, and walking out of the room, himself following. She walked downstairs and put her in her play pen, giving her the pacifier. He sat on the couch and sighed.

"Yes, this is my life." She said walking over and getting her food ready for lunch. "If you don't mind, I have some things to do so can I call or text you later...?" She said pulling her phone out. He looked frantic.

"Uhhh... Ill just drop by sometime when I get a new phone." He offered her a smile. "I'll see you later. And thanks for lunch." He waved, walking out the door. Sophia giggled knocking over blocks. Gabriella smiled at her little daughter.

"Good one Sophia." She said going into the kitchen and getting her lunch ready.

Troy Bolton... What a mystery.

* * *

Happy Easter everyone! and i didn't get much reviews last time so if there's anything you want me to do, change, or whatever, please let me know! I feel that with the lack of reviews, I'm not catching any attention. If so, let me know and I can finish one of my other stories. Thanks, love always, Nicole. Oh, sorry it was short.


	4. The Way

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_ You can get whatever you need from me _

_Stay by your side, I ll never leave you _

_And I ain t going nowhere 'cause you re a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it _

_And I don't care who sees it babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_-The Way by Ariana Grande_

* * *

"Why does it have to be so fucking hot?" Sharpay asked as she turned over letting the sun expose on her body. Gabriella giggled, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"It's June, this is nothing yet." She giggle again feeling the sun kiss her body.

"God, when I'm done with my pregnancy one day, I want to have your post body." Sharpay said unhooking her strap to get a better tan.

"Thanks. I guess the younger you have 'em, the quicker your body bounces back." She joked and they both laughed.

"CANNON BALL!" Troy shouted ripping his shirt off and jumping into the pool. Gabriella and sharpay screamed as they both got splashed. Taylor and Chad casually walked in. Gabriella stood up and glared at Troy.

And now a week later Troy Bolton was at her house again.

"Really?! Who invited you?!" She shouted at him. He smirked and shook his hair free of water getting her wet some more.

"I did babe." He replied cockily. She put her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"I'm not your babe. And don't you know you can..." She talked on as he stared at her beautiful body. She was perfectly tan and the hot pink bikini clung onto her in all the perfect places. Her breasts were full and her stomach was flat. He looked at her belly ring glistening in the sun. She threw her hands up still rambling. He smirked thinking of how he can run his hands up her sides then to her back where he'd undo her bikini top and-"You're not even listening to me." She walked over to the table sitting down. Troy laughed.

"Lighten up a bit babe." He said before diving under. Chad and Taylor got in the pool casually. Troy popped out or the water and looked at her noting her scowl. He chuckled and swam over to Chad and Taylor.

Gabriella went back to her tanning position. Sharpay was already on her other side.

"Why do you guys always fight?" She asked looking at Gabriella. Gabriella sighed.

"We don't see eye to eye." Gabriella lied. She just didnt want to get close to him. She didnt want another episode of Anthony to re appear in a different form.

"That's funny because he shares the same interests with you." Sharpay said closing her eyes. Gabriella was stunned.

"Like what?" She asked. Sharpay grunted. Troy screamed as Chad tackled him in the pool.

"You both wake up and have an urge to clean. You both like 1940's swing and country. That's all he plays. His favorite food is pizza, same as yours. You both snore when you sleep and most importantly you both have a thing for each other." She finished. Gabriella pressed her lips together looking over at him.

"I don't..." She said to herself.

"Oh but you do." Sharpay said turning her head to the other side. Gabriella rested her head down, when she felt two hands grab her by the waist, lifting her off the chair. She screamed extremely loud, as she was thrown into the water. She felt burst of cold water surround her, feeling her body cool off and the tanning oil wash off her. She popped up looking at him angrily.

"What the fuck!" She screamed. Troy was laughing as he offered a hand. She smirked and pulled him in the pool landing right next to her. He popped up quickly, grabbing her.

"You're gunna get it." He said tickling her, pulling her under. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him with her. She released her self laughing hard, his arm were still wrapped around her waist. He brought her closer and she smiled running her hands to his back. He looked down into her and she smiled up at him.

"Gabriella." Maria called from the patio. "Come here." She pulled away, hoping out of the pool and walking over to her mom. She saw Sophia dressed in her bathing suit. Gabriella frowned. "Since you're having friends over, Sophia wants to come to your party." Maria said handing over Sophia. Gabriella grunted.

"Mom, I only invited Shar. The three just came..." Maria shut the door. Sophia squealed clapping her hands. Gabriella smiled, but still mad. She walked back, Sharpay shooting up and taking Sophia.

"Hi beautiful!" She said excitedly making Sophia giggle. Gabriella walked over to the floaters getting Sophia's baby one. Troy swam over to Sharpay reaching his arms out to bring her in the pool. Gabriella walked over sitting on the edge as Sharpay gave Sophia to Troy. He then placed her on the edge of the pool dipping her feet in. Sophia giggled kicking her feet as he held her side. Sharpay took a picture seeing all three of them smile, something she'd never imagine.

"Is it cold?!" He asked Sophia and she just muttered a word. Gabriella slid in, pulling the floatie with her. Troy lifted Sophia putting her into the raft. She whimpered reaching for Gabriella.

"She's still not used to being alone in the water." She told Troy. Gabriella reached out her finger tips for Sophia to grab. She felt relief when she finally grabbed her moms hand. Troy smiled, offering his two hands when Sophia grabbed his quickly, smiling and holding into him as he moved from end to end with her. Gabriella just smiled.

He could make a great addition to the family.

Night fell upon the town quickly, having Chad and Taylor leave while Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay stayed at her house and sit on the patio on the hammock.

"Well I had fun kiddies, but I have to go to work. Want a ride home Troy?" She asked standing up. He looked at Gabriella.

"Nahhh, Ill walk home later." He said leaning back into the hammock. Sharpay hugged Gabriella and left. The two were remaining on the hammock swinging back and forth.

"You know, I don't feel like I'm a mom when I'm with you." She admitted softly. He looked down to her. "Like, I missed the best two years of my life because I chose to have her. But when I'm with you, I don't feel that way." She told him honestly. He threw and arm around her.

"I could say the same, except for the fact that I have a past and not a baby." He chuckled. She giggled snuggling into him. "I guess you can say this is like my safe haven here. It's calm, and enjoyable." He said. She nodded feeling a summer breeze whirl in.

"So why are you here...?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

"Chad offered to take me in with him this summer in his hometown here. I agreed, said why not. I come here only to find out that Sharpay hooked those two up and then I had no where to stay. So she took me in and I will be staying with her until we go back." He finished as she digested all the information. So he had a mystery she thought. She nodded smiling to herself.

"University Life... Wonder what that feels like." She said looking off at the pool water. He looked at her studying her mellow facial expression. She laughed to herself. "I never thought that the straight 'A' student, the valedictorian would be pregnant." She looked at him.

"So you're smart too?" He asked. She nodded.

"Full ride." She smirked. He shook his head.

"You still have the rest of your life to be what you want to be. You just did things out of order." He paused. "I just want to graduate, have a family, and be happy." He looked at his watch. His first day working at the community pool started bright and early. "Hey I have to go, but I'd like to take you out tomorrow night. Is that okay?" She looked at him quickly.

"Tomorrow night...?" She asked as he stood up. She followed him by standing when the next song on the pandora changed. He grabbed her hands, pulling her into a dance, going with the whole movements of the song. She giggled twirling with him.

"Yes tomorrow night." He said pulling her body close to his as they swayed.

"Like a date...?" She whispered in his ear. He felt chills run down his spine. He dipped her and held them at that position.

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm taking you out." He picked them up finishing the song. He release them kissing her cheek. "See you tomorrow night. Dress casually too!" He turned and walked away. She smiled touching her cheek.

* * *

She put on the finishing touches of her make-up, staring into the mirror. Her hair was naturally curled with some touch ups here and there. She applied a thick coat of mascara making her lashes longer than usual. She put on a floral dress with thin spaghetti straps resting in the middle of her thighs. She wore a light blue jean jacket accompanied by black gladiators. She walked down the stairs grabbing her phone seeing Troy walk up the drive. She smiled walking out, shutting the door and resting against it.

"You look amazing!" He said smiling at her as she looked at him. He was wearing a grey v-neck with white cargo shorts. He matched perfectly and she smiled.

"Same to you." He held his hand out gesturing to the sidewalk where they began to walk to. Her curiosity began to wander. "So where are you taking me?" She asked as he threw his hands in his pocket.

"We're going to the fair in town." She smiled loving the fair that occurs everytime this year. "I figured I would check it out and bring someone with me so I could fit in better." She laughed hitting him playfully.

"So ill be your tour guide...?" She asked. He laughed correcting himself.

"No, I figured you would want to accompany me on this journey." She laughed at him. "Alright then."

"Alright Ill show you a couple of things you need to know." She said as they neared the small town. He observed her place a finger on her mouth. "Hmm.." She said looking around. "Aha! Look to the right." She pointed. He followed her point looking at the small bakery. "That's Baking Bianca's. One of the best places you can ever get a cup cake or cake. Best place if you're sweet tooth is kicking in."

"Sounds good for me. I love cupcakes." He said as she looked around.

"Me too." He hummed. "If you ever need a tool for anything, Randall's is perfect to go to. He also can help you with anything. Right over there is Joe and Gerry's. Best snow cones you will ever have. But it's only open during the summer, so you have to have one." They neared the fair hearing music, giggling and carnival rides.

"Can we get one on the way home?" She smiled.

"You know it!" They walked into the fair hearing country music blare. He bought her cotton candy as they visited many attractions at the fair. There was a live singer on the stage in the middle of the fair, with little tents of sellers scattered nearby. Right by the lake was boat rides that they were renting out all day. She ate her cotton candy as he held her hand while they walked. Everything was going perfect to him. Dusk began to fall, as the two were dancing by the stage to a slow song.

"I think I love it here." He said as they swayed to the slow song. He pulled her closer, as she sighed.

"I know, it's so peaceful." She said pulling a little bit back to look into his bright blue eyes. "Will you come back when school ends again?" She asked not wanting to hear his answer, but she wanted to know so she wouldn't get attached, even Sophia. She didn't have a father, why would Gabriella want to have him around if he wasn't going to stay. He paused thinking.

"I'll come back whenever I can. Breaks, weekends I feel like it, I will." He pulled her close. "Stop worrying, you worry too much." He chuckled in her ear. She melted feeling him close to her as the song ended. He grabbed her hand pulling her away, the night began to fall as he hurried pulling her. They finally reached the lake where couples were renting boats. She smiled looking at him, seeing him give the man money, holding his hand out. She blushed taking it and getting into the boat with him. He rowed the boat along the lake, seeing other couples laugh and admire the moment. The boat had two lamps, both aligned in the middle, but on the sides of the boat so they could see each other.

"This has been amazing." She told him. He smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time. What did you come to conclusion that this was?" He asked her. She giggled looking down.

"I'd say it has been a date." She looked up and he smiled proudly.

"Well I agree with you there." He smiled reaching out for her hand. Fireworks began to go off, sky rocketing over the lake. Gabriella gasped looking up at the beauty in the sky. He smiled. "Right on time." She looked down at him, feeling like the inner battle should end. He obviously cared about her, wanting to be there. He was looking up at the fireworks in awe, before looking down to her. He caught her eye lock as she leaned in, kissing him on the lips softly. He kissed back, bringing her face closer as he pushed the kiss into an opened mouth one. She kissed back, not fighting the urge to break the lock. This is what she wanted finally. And as they kissed for the first time, fireworks did actually go off.

He pressed her against the door kissing her. She kissed back pulling his body closer to her, deepening the kiss. He pulled back pressing kisses down her jaw line, down to her neck. She moaned softly, bringing her hands to his face, bring him up to kiss her again. She kissed back rougher, not wanting this to end when she heard her mother walking down the stairs from the inside. The lights went on and the two scrambled apart from each other.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?" He whispered pecking her lips softly before walking off. Gabriella fixed her hair before walking into the house.

* * *

Happy saturday post! and is our favorite two people together...? I guess we have to find out. (; and sorry if theres errors, it wouldn't let me fix it because it kept crashing .

Much love, Nicole.

P.S- A fellow student at my school just lost her brother in a tragic way and if its not too much if you can keep her and her family in your prayers/hearts. Thanks!


	5. Don't You Forget About Me

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby _

_Tell me your troubles and doubts _

_Giving me everything inside and out_

_And love's strange so real in the dark _

_Think of the tender things that we were working on _

_Slow change may pull us apart _

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_-Simple Minds- Don't You (Forget About Me)_

* * *

She walked into the floral shop early the next morning with a big smile on her face. She opened the door, hair down, make up on and a positive attitude. Allen the store owner looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked. She giggled blushing.

"Still here." She said putting her purse under the counter. He chuckled counting money, looking down.

"I haven't seen you this happy since you had Sophia." He smirked. She fought to keep the smile from dropping. She knew what that ment. He was about to bring up Antho-

"Is Anthony back? Where is he?" He asked shutting the register. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't know." She said looking away. A customer walked in, making Gabriella sigh and whisper a thank you as she approached the young woman. "Need any help with anything?" She asked.

Troy left his apartment early, walking down the street looking through his old phone. He extracted the numbers he needed last night before getting his new one. He opened the messages seeing many of them from family members. He couldn't go back even if his life depended on it. This was his new home, his new home with Gabriella. He didn't care that she had a baby at 18 and is now a mom. He just had to make sure that she's in it as much as he is now. Of course he was a dick to her, but that's what kept things fun. He finally reached the store, walking in with a smile.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The sales man asked him.

"I'm just looking for a new phone." He said to the man. "New number and everything." He said opening his wallet to pay for the phone. The man walked over getting the phone he needed and getting Troy set up for a plan.

She was on break staring at the beautiful arrangement out side. The outside display had white picket fences along the plot, with plants in plants boxes hanging around it. Allen had a bistro table for people to sit at which she was sitting on. She bought a snow cone, coming back to the shop as she sat outside admiring the crisp summer air. It wasn't humid, but it wasn't scorching either. She checked her messages, texting her mom real quick.

"Someone's texting on the job?" He asked. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing there. She smiled. "Do I have to contact your manager?" He asked and she giggled.

"I'm actually on break..." She said lifting her snow cone. He gasped.

"We never got ours last night!" He said. She looked at the shop then at him.

"It's a far walk don't you think?" She said settling into her seat. He groaned.

"Let me try yours." He said leaning over the picket fence sticking his tounge out. She scooped a little and placed it on his tounge. He licked his lips. "Can I have another?" He asked again closing his eyes opening his mouth. She leaned in kissing him. He closed his mouth giving her a proper kiss. He thought to himself that this girl was going to be the death of him as she pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes. "Good afternoon beautiful." He said to her. She smiled charmingly.

"Afternoon handsome." She smiled kissing him again. He kissed back, placing his hand on her cheek. They pulled back. "I guess I have to get back to work." She said standing up. He nodded.

"I guess I'll just take your snow cone..." He said smiling proudly. She frowned.

"Fine." She handed over the snow cone. He chuckled kissing her before she went off. God he could get used to that.

* * *

"Come on Sophia!" She shouted excitedly. "Come on baby!" She encouraged. Sophia was standing up, resting against the couch. "Walk to me baby." She held her arms out. Troy was standing behind her as Maria stood in the middle recording this.

"Come on Sophia." The now ten month old took a step. Gabriella sucked her air in. All of a sudden, she took four steps at her mom. Gabriella gasped as Sophia neared her. She was giggling like crazy as she finally made it into her moms arms. Gabriella lifted her up kissing her cheek over and over again as she giggled furiously.

"My baby did it!" She asked kissing her. Sophia smiled. Troy took her from Gabriella's arms lifting her to the sky.

"What's next? Flying?" He asked as he made airplane noises running around the living room with her high up. Gabriella smiled. Maria put the baby bag together smiling.

"Can I have my grand-daughter so we can go to your aunties house?" She asked as Troy handed her over.

"I'll see you later mom." She said kissing her cheek. Maria kissed Troy's cheek as she and Sophia left the house. He looked at her bent over putting her blocks away when Troy tackled her, launching them into the couch. She screamed laughing as he tickled her. He placed a kiss on her forehead before he rolled off of her. She grabbed his hand leading him upstairs. She sat him down on her bed straddling him.

"And what are you suggesting here?" He asked kissing her neck.

"I just want to enjoy these moments that just me and you can experience." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "And when she takes Sophia, I have no one to spend them with." He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We'll consider me all yours." He said kissing her leaning back where she rested on top of him. He ran his hands in the inside of her shirt, brushing against her smooth sides. He pulled back running a hand through her hair staring at her eyes. She was about to kiss him when the house phone went off. He groaned and she giggled as she got up, walking out of the room. He remained on the bed when he saw a picture of Gabriella's sonograms on the wall next to her computer desk. Below it, was a sign that said, 'Prom? Love, Anthony.' He swallowed feeling pressure thinking about Anthony. She walked back in.

"What happened to Anthony?" She looked at him quickly. Did he just say that out loud...? He asked himself. The smile fell off her completely, leaving her confused now.

"Who told you?" She asked quickly. She put her guard up, taking a step back crossing her arms. For the millionth time meeting her, he kicked himself again, ruining a perfect moment. She left the room, not ready to handle this. She finally felt at a good place to be with them and now it was questionable.

"No one, I looked through Sharpay's picture albums." He said following her as she left her room.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked walking down the stairs trying to get away from him. He followed her, grabbing her arm.

"Don't shut me out." He pleaded. She tried fighting his arm off her.

"Let go of me." She barked, trying to pull her arm back. He grabbed the other bringing her to his chest.

"Don't tell me you don't feel this too." She looked away. "Gabriella, I'm falling for you, why can't you understand?" He said, getting her attention as she looked deep into his eyes.

"You don't want this, you don't want me." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're a man who deserves someone who can go out every night with some girl-" He cut her off.

"I don't. I'm done living that life style. I used go out every night and end up with a random girl before I met you. Don't you think I deserve someone better for me?" He asked her. His grip softened.

"A teen mom?" She asked him softly.

"A beautiful woman who won't let anyone stop her from being what she wants to be." She looked up at him then looked back down.

"I don't want to talk about Anthony." She said releasing herself from his grip. She walked in the kitchen. "He's never seen her yet, and I plan on keeping it that way." She looked down, grabbing his coat and giving it to him. He sighed taking it as she walked to the door, opening it and waiting for him to leave.

"Don't forget about what I said." He lent down and kissed her cheek. "See you later." He said walking down the drive way. She stood in the door frame watching him leave. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She finally turned around, shutting the door.

* * *

So sorry about the lack of updates. Let's just say this hasn't been the best of times lately. Please review!

xoxo, Nicole


	6. So This Is Love

_So this is love, hmm_

_So this is love _

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, hmm _

_And now I know _

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, hmm_

_ And I can fly I'll touch every star in the sky _

_So this is the miracle_

_ That I've been dreaming of_

_Hmm, hmm _

_So this is love_

**_Cinderella, So This Is Love_**

* * *

She waited a day to do anything. She waited a day to even step foot near the shop, Sharpay's house, or even step out. She figured he'd be hiding somewhere over there. A week later, she woke up, seeing Sophia still asleep. She frowned and looked out the window feeling like it was all her fault he was gone. She decided to call Sharpay at noon, to figure anything out about him.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered. Gabriella sighed. "Brie where the fuck have you been?!" She asked quickly.

"Thinking..." She said with another sigh. "It's just... Is Troy home?" She asked.

"He's looking for an apartment why?" Apartment?! She wondered.

"Can you please tell me why he's getting an apartment? And none of this not for you to tell." Sharpay sighed.

"He's staying with me over the summer because he has problems at home and he can't go back. So he claims he's planning to move here and resume his business degree at community." Gabriella took a moment to let the info sink in.

"How did you meet him? I never heard your side of the story." She asked being her next follow-up.

"He's chads roommate. And some nights he ended up drunk at my room." She heard movement on the other line. "He's home." She said quickly. "I'll talk to you later Brie."

Sharpay hung up the phone. She saw Troy staring at her.

"Oh so she decides to emerge out of nowhere now?" He growled walking into his room shutting the door. Sharpay sighed running her hands through her hair. She picked up her purse, and left the house, going to work.

He plopped on his bed grunting. So now she shows up. He reaches for his phone, pressing a number, bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello?" The female said. He smiled.

"Hey Sam." Troy said sounding proud.

"You got a new number?" She asked quickly. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I had to." He said sighing. "I'm thinking about moving here." He said looking at the window. "It's peaceful and I met someone... Someone that doesn't want me." He heard a giggle.

"Doesn't want you huh?" The female said. "How can that be."

"She has trust issues. She doesn't want me. Like her ex-boyfriend got her pregnant and left her."

"Pregnant? Like she has a baby? How old is she?!" Sam questioned shocked.

"She's a year younger than me and yes has a baby."

"Are you sure you're ready to take care of all that? It's not just a girl anymore, it's a girl and her baby. A family." He paused thinking.

"I know... I...I want to take care of them both." He said and Sam took a second.

"What happens when you get bored with her? You tend to do that." She reminded him.

"Then shit happens. She could get bored with me." He rebutted looking around, figuring out what he wants to do. "But there's something with her that I've never felt with anyone..."

"I don't know little bro... It's a lot to take care of. Do what you feel." She said. He heard a knock on the door.

"Look, I have to go. I'll call you later sis. Bye." He hung up and threw his phone on the bed, walking out of his room and into the living room. The knocking got louder, he opened the door quickly seeing Gabriella stand there. She looked at him. He felt his heart beat quicken up seeing the beauty in a long white lacey tank top and dark blue short shorts. Her make up was actually done, and she looked beautiful.

"Shar's at work." He said about to shut the door.

"I heard you're looking for apartments." She blurted out quickly. He lent against the door.

"What's it to you?" He asked. She frowned crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to know why..." She trailed off looking at him.

"Is that all?" He said flashing back to their first conversation. She winced, turning away and walking down the hall way. She built up all the courage to go and he turned her away. He groaned chasing after her. "Brie." She turned around. "I'm sorry, I'm an asshole." She offered a weak smile.

"I'm a bitch." She looked at him. He pulled her into a hug and she sighed, holding him. He ran his hands through her soft hair, bringing her closer.

"You're not a bitch." He said. She snuggled into him.

"Oh but I am." She said with a laugh. She pulled her body back, looking at him. He let a hand go, bringing it to her face, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes blushing and giving into him.

"Can we make this work?" He whispered looking at her reaction. She smiled softly, a gentle smile making him feel warm inside.

"I'd like to make it work." She said opening her eyes looking in his. He leaned in pressing his forehead against hers, staring in her eyes.

"None of this being mean to each other shit." He said pulling her body closer. She laughed.

"I can't make any promises." She said when his lips met hers. She kissed back softly, allowing the kiss to deepen. She brought her hands to the back of his neck, wrapping them to pull her closer. He pulled back slightly kissing her again. She pulled back.

"When I'm with you, I feel like I don't have a past." She said looking up at him.

"I was just about to say the same thing." He pulled them apart, grabbing her hand and bringing them into the apartment. He led her to the couch where they both sat down. He immediately kissed her, letting her kiss back. She kissed him rougher, wanting him to know she wasn't going anywhere.

"Brie, you're killing me." He said in a husky tone.

"I know." She said kissing him again.

She returned home an hour after, taking Sophia from Maria's arms in the kitchen. Maria threw the towel over her shoulder, resuming her making of tamales.

"Hey little mama. How are you?!" She asked her giggling baby. Gabriella went and opened the fridge getting her food. Maria looked at Gabriella.

"So the Fourth of July party is in a couple of days... Are you bringing Troy?" She asked stirring the meat mixture. Gabriella paused.

"I was planning on it..." She said feeding Sophia.

"Are you two dating?" She asked looking at her.

"Yeah... We made it official today..." She said bouncing Sophia.

"And he's okay with you having a child?" She asked her making sure. Gabriella got irritated.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked her mom. Maria cringed taking a step back mentally.

"I didn't mean it like that Mija... I just don't want him to walk out on you like Anthony did." Gabriella swallowed.

"Me too." She looked at Sophia. Maria frowned. "I love you." Gabriella said looking at her mom. Her mom smiled.

"I love you too." Gabriella smiled this time.

* * *

"Hey stop running in the kitchen she shouted at her cousins." They were cooking in her kitchen when Troy came down the stairs with a teary eyed Sophia. Gabriella frowned.

"She's okay now." Troy said kissing Sophia's forehead. Gabriella nodded finishing the last of the pasta salad. Her mom and her Tia Andrea were cooking as well. Troy grabbed a sippy cup from the cabinet, filling it with juice.

"You can go sweetie." Maria said to her. She smiled grabbing Troy's hand and walking out into the patio. Everyone was there at her house. The whole town basically. Maria always held these parties in the summer to flaunt her appreciation for the community.

"I really missed you." Troy said kissing her real quick. She smiled looking at how he was still holding Sophia as if she was his own.

"Me too." She agreed hugging him. They heard a man clear his throat behind them, separating the two. Her face went pale she saw the man standing in front of her. He was tall and had a built body. His hair was jet black and he had soft brown eyes. He had to be in his early 50's.

"Gabriella." The man said crossing his arms. She tensed up when Troy wrapped his arm around her waist, getting a glare from the man.

"Mr. Ramirez." She said. He looked disappointed. Troy was confused by who this man was.

"How's my grand-daughter?" He asked looking at her. Gabriella swatted Troy's hand of her waist, grabbing her baby and holding her close to her chest.

"Fine." She said quickly.

"I don't like one worded answers." He said staring her down. Troy felt rage as he stared at the man demoralize his girlfriend. The man whose son left her when she needed him. A woman who looked in her 50's as well came up squealing. She had shoulder length brown hair and was on the short side.

"Gabriella! I haven't seen you or the baby since her birth!" She squealed taking Sophia from her arms. Troy pulled her close to her body to show he was supporting her. "She looks just like Anthony." She cheered.

"Hey officer!" Someone shouted having the Ramirez couple leave. She held Sophia close to her body kissing her forehead. Troy held them close kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"When everyone leaves we need to talk." She said softly.

They sat around the pool listening to music and sipping beer. The party was over, everyone retreating back to their homes. Maria was sleeping upstairs as well as Sophia. She was silent for the most part. Occasionally she dipped her toes in the pool swirling it in a circle. He grabbed her hand.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He said softly. She sighed.

"It was my senior year when he convinced me to have unprotected sex on New Years and I thought it would have never happen. I mean we had sex before but it was always protected and I was on birth control. Well next thing I knew I was throwing up and I missed my period and found out February fifth that I was exactly two months. I was disappointed in my self and I had to make a decision. I only told Sharpay but I was going to abort. Really. And then it was Valentine's Day, I told Anthony and he was happy and told me he was in this. So he went with me and Sharpay to every appointment. We went to prom when I was five months and I graduated. Spent the whole summer getting ready for his birth- because we thought it was a boy. And then in August he just up an left me. He said he couldn't do it and I was devastated. I cried and cried. Well next thing I new it was the week of my due date and coincidentally when Sharpay was home for the weekend, my water broke and I had Sophia. Now we're sitting here ten months later. I had her September 20." He sat there taking all the information in.

"That bastard." He said feeling anger. Troy stared at her.

"I know. I hope he never comes back because I don't want her to even see him."

"Me either because I will probably kill him..." He said looking at her. He kissed her hand, looking down.

* * *

SO SORRY ITS LATE AS HELL!

I had prom, senior finals, AP tests, and now settling down and just waiting for graduation. So sorry! I'd love feedback too!

with love, Nicole xoxo


	7. See You Again

_Said goodbye, turned around_  
_And you were gone, gone, gone_  
_Faded into the setting sun,_  
_Slipped away_  
_But I won't cry_  
_Cause I know I'll never be lonely_

-See You Again, Carrie Underwood

* * *

He stared into her eyes seeing how she wanted to let all this Anthony talk go. He leaned in kissing her quickly before he pulled back.

"I'm not going anywhere..." He started catching her attention. "He might have been the biggest jack ass for leaving you, but I won't." She smiled kissing him, pressing their lips together closely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He deepened the kiss running his hands in her shirt, lifting her shirt up to see her belly button. He rested her on her back, kneeling in between her legs, as he lent down kissing above her belly button. He made slow, gentle kisses on her stomach setting her inner body on fire. He ran his tongue inside her belly button emitting a moan from her mouth, as she threw her head back, arching her back slightly. Troy was turned on completely by her actions, forcing himself at a cross road with her. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to her.

"Why are you teasing me?" She asked, lust full in her eyes. He chuckled dropping his head on her chest. She laughed wondering what he was thinking.

"Oh babe, that's nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you."

She looked at him, about to moan right off that comment. She frowned.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked as Troy chuckled grabbing her hands, lacing his fingers through hers and pressing both of their cores against each other. She gasped, feeling his erection against her, making her moan. He smirked bending down, attaching his lips to her neck, sucking softly, but just enough to drive her wild. He couldn't leave a love bite just yet, time will tell. He kissed up her neck, nibbling at her ear softly. She bit her lip, trying to keep from calling out. She was squirming, trying to release her hands from his grip. He pulled back a little, his mouth still next to her neck.

"Your hands are staying right there..." He commanded. She laughed softly.

"So you're telling me my hands can't roam your body...?" She asked with want. She felt his erection twitch against her. "Thought so." He released her as he kissed her this time, bringing their mouths together after what seemed like a long time. Her hands finally roamed down his body, slipping underneath his waist band, squeezing his ass. She waited for a reaction, but was only greeted with him kissing her rougher. She figured to move it up a step, by removing her hands, and placing them in the front of his zipper. He froze, pulling back and looking down at her. She was looking down at him, struggling with his zipper. She finally looked up at him with a lazy smile, and soft rosy cheeks. The sight of her tousled appearance could break hearts. "Problem?" She asked.

"No... You sure you want to?" He questioned before moving further. She laughed.

"I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing now if I didn't want to." She grabbed his shirt again bringing their faces together. "Now tell me, how are you gonna fuck me?" She asked before kissing him. That was it, he was going to marry her. He kissed her roughly as she continued to fiddle with his zipper. She finally got it, slipping her hands in and grabbing his erection, beginning to stroke him. He groaned closing his eyes as she bit her lip, looking up into his reaction. She gathered some of his pre-cum on his tip, using it to make it more easier for her, and enjoyable for him. He groaned again kissing her as she pumped him faster. He couldn't handle it anymore, he had to touch her. He ran his hand up her thigh, slipping his hand under her shorts, moving her panties aside, and using his thumb to rub circles against her clit. She gasped, phased by his move as she began to slow down, making Troy nervous. He looked at her.

"Babe, you gotta finish." She looked up at him, nodding as she continued, stopping him from getting the feared blue balls. She laughed to herself, pumping quicker, noting how he was almost there. He removed his hand quickly, placing both of them on her side as he closed his eyes.

"Right there babe." He said moaning as he came. She bit her lip as his head dropped, taking a few second to adjust himself. He finally was able, looking around and seeing no one, or anything, allowing him to do the next step. He lent down, and pulled her pants off her, pushing her thong to the side. He slipped two fingers into her, as his thumb rubbed on her clit. She almost screamed out, thanks to his hand covering her mouth. He laughed.

"Ssh!" He said looking up as he continued to stroke her. She closed her eyes feeling fire build up in her core. She moaned against his mouth, making him go faster. She lifted her hips up slightly, allowing him to hit the spot that she needed. She moaned louder, biting his hand as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He removed his hand from her mouth, resulting in her panting. He removed his fingers, looking down at her as he reached in his wallet, looking for his condom. She closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair. He pushed his pants down to his knees, not wanting to get completely naked incase someone caught them. She opened her eyes seeing him struggle with the wrapper. She smiled, helping him put the protection on, then grabbing his hands. He smirked kissing her, linking their hands together.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He said easing into her slowly. She gasped at the sensation, allowing her to adjust to his size. He groaned dropping his head. She was breathless already. With one move, he was completely in her, beginning to roll his hips. She moaned, making him have to cover her mouth with his this time, not wanting to let go of her hands. He kept thrusting feeling the fire build, as she wrapped her legs around him, sending him deeper with each thrust. She cried out against his lips, making him lean down for her to bit down on his neck, so she wouldn't call for attention. She felt his climax rise, as her walls were getting tighter and tighter. He pulled back looking her.

"Ella... Fuck.." He couldn't form the words seeing stars in his eyes. "Come together..." He said loosing his sight. She nodded closing her eyes, squeezing him, making them both groan. With two more thrusts they came together, leaving them breathless and panting. Troy collapsed on her, closing his eyes. He never felt like his when he had sex. Ever. He opened his eyes looking down. "Sweet girl did I hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head, eyes still closed.

"No... Just euphoric bliss right now." He chuckled removing himself from inside her, removing the condom, putting his pants on and getting up to through it away. She moved her thong back to the comfortable way looking for her pants. She frowned looking around when she saw it in the pool. She gasped looking at him scoop her in his arms, picking her up.

"Troy, you threw my shorts in the pool." She said pointing to them. He looked over quickly seeing them in the bottom of the pool. He laughed kissing her cheek.

"Sorry babe, ill get it tomorrow." He opened the sliding door, carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

She woke up finding her bed empty. She frowned feeling the cold side of her bed, seeing everything untouched. She felt panic rise feeling that he left her. She stood up, putting pajama pants on, then leaving her room going to her daughters, seeing her not there either. She ran down the stairs in a hurry seeing everyone in her kitchen. She sighed turning to the wall, hitting her face against it where she stood. Sophia laughed clapping her hands.

"Mija, what's wrong with you." Maria asked putting her coffee down. Troy chuckled, turning the heat of the stove down. Gabriella sat next to Sophia.

"You think you're funny huh?" She asked her. Sophia nodded laughing. Gabriella looked down at her plate seeing fresh apples and her baby food. Sophia took her own spoon smashing it on her face. Gabriella let out a laugh looking at her. Troy walked over with her plate placing it in front of Gabriella.

"Morning." He said kissing her on the cheek. Gabriella smiled seeing her food.

"Morning!" She responded cheerfully. Troy sat down, finishing his breakfast as he sat next to Maria.

"Mija I can't watch Sophia while you're at work." She said putting the paper down. Gabriella frowned. Troy looked up.

"I can watch her." He said looking at the two. Gabriella paused, debating on letting him have her all afternoon. She needed this as a test.

"Okay." She said taking a bite out of her bacon.

"Okay." He responded back. When breakfast finished, he cleaned the dishes as both the Montez women got ready to leave for work. Maria left, while Gabriella was still getting ready. She finally walked down the stairs, seeing Troy and Sophia play on the couch.

"Okay. So we usually sit around and play with her blocks and watch TV until her lunch time at noon. After lunch, I always put her down for a nap that usually lasts an hour. After, I sometimes take her outside, go swimming or just put her on the swing set. So by the time you get through all that, it should be 2. So then I just take her in, play with her toys and just relax. I should be home at three so don't worry about a thing." She finished.

"Roger that captain." He said sternly. Gabriella smiled lifting her baby and kissing her all over her face. Troy took her and walked to the door with Gabriella. "I'll see you later." He told her kissing her.

"I'll see you later..." She told him looking in his smile. "I have to pay you back for watching her after all..." She winked walking to her car. Why was she trying to kill him. He groaned walking back inside.

"Your mom is trying to kill me Sophia." She laughed grabbing his face.

He just got done feeding Sophia where he could tell that she was about to fall asleep. Gabriella had this girl on a clock and he admired that. He took her from her high chair looking down to her face. She had a small nose, long eye lashes, and small rosy cheeks. She began to close her brown eyes mimicking her moms. Troy walked to her bedroom where he placed her gently in the bed staring down at her.

"I promise ill take care of you Sophia." He started looking at her yawn. "I'll be a better dad than yours ever was." He smiled as she closed her eyes. He looked up putting the mobile on, leaving the room and shutting the door softly and walking down the stairs.

"Daddy." He said to himself trying to get used to that sound. He smirked. "Daddy." He walked into her kitchen beginning to do the dishes from this morning. His phone vibrated softly in his pocket. He smiled seeing her name.

"Hello?" He asked turning the sink off.

"Hey babe." She said in a cheery tone.

"Are you on break?" He asked yawning. She giggled.

"I'm actually on my way home. There was a burst in the hose and he just told me to go home." She said shutting her car door. "I'll be there in a few." He smirked excited to finally have her home. He turned the phone off, finishing the dishes and cleaning up the house a bit. He put all Sophia's toys in the bin, working on cleaning all his mess around the house. By the time he finished, the door opened, revealing Gabriella throwing her purse onto the couch. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked looking down at her.

"Hey babe." She said smirking.

"Hey babe." He replied bending down to kiss her on the lips. She kissed back, pulling him in closer. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "How was work?" He asked moving his hands from her hips and in her shirt, running up and down her sides.

"Ehh, it was alright." She said running her hands through his hair. He smirked kissing her. "How was Sophia?" She asked releasing herself and walking into the kitchen.

"Perfect. Nothing was wrong. She went to sleep at the exact time." He followed her into the kitchen. She pulled the bread out, getting two slices to make a sandwich. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"That's good." She said putting turkey on the bread. She almost went limp as she kissed up her neck, nibbling her ear. She threw her head back, resting on his shoulder.

"Mmm." She said in pleasure as she closed her eyes, allowing him to kiss his way up her neck again. Maria walked into the kitchen from the back door.

"Excuse me." She said putting her bags down on the table. The two pulled away quickly, Gabriella on one side, Troy the other. She giggled. "That's what I thought." She said walking out. Gabriella looked over her shoulder giggling at him. He sighed sitting down.

"Close call." He chuckled.

* * *

She was at work early the next day. She opened by herself getting stock situated. Currently she faced toward the back counter wall, calculating how much money they had to spend for the day, meaning what flowers could she buy today. The door opened, leaving the ringing bell sound. She remained busy with the calculator.

"One minute!" She called typing on the calculator quickly.

"It's alright. But ill take an arrangement for my love." She smiled thinking it was Troy but the smile slowly fell off her face when she recognized the tone in the mans voice. She stopped what she was doing. She looked up staring at the wall feeling her chest clench, breathing to a stop. She didn't want to turn around. "Gabriella." He said. She turned around seeing Anthony stand there with a smile on his face. He was in a suit, had his hair styled up in a spiky little Mohawk. He was tanner and had a slight beard. She sucked all her air in. "How's my favorite girl?" He asked smirking. She frowned.

"Don't talk to me." She said grabbing her things and going into the back office. She shut the door locking it. She let out all the air she was holding in as she began to panic. He knocked on the door.

"Ella, talk to me." He said knocking and twisting the knob. "I have to talk to you." He said. She began to cry.

"Go away or ill call the cops." She said screaming. He stopped the knocking.

"Alright, ill leave." He said walking out. She opened the door slightly hearing the shop door open and close. She sobbed grabbing her phone and dialing Troy.

"Hey Brie." He husked. She sobbed immediately. "What's wrong baby?" He asked calmly.

"Come to my job." She sobbed again before hanging up.

* * *

Ughhhhhhh. I just had to. (; love you guys ahaha.

I would like to take a quick second to my loyal reviewer TheOnceAnonymous14. Thank you for all the reviews and I won't hesitate to ask you for anything.

Anyways, review!

Q/U: (Quick update) I'm now a graduate of high school and on my way to begin the new chapter of life, College. Anyways, summer has just begun here and it's amazing! Don't hesitate to follow my twitter, at suckmyy_NICK (suckmyy underscore NICK) for it doesn't have and fan fiction postings but I think it's a pretty quality account. Anyways,


	8. Cry For You

_You'll never see me again_

_So now who's gonna cry for you?_

_You'll never see me again_

_No matter what you do_

_-Cry For You, September_

* * *

Troy held her in his arms while she was in the back office. Chad was sitting, back against the door. She was sniffling now, pressed tightly up against Troy's chest. He looked at Chad and Chad sighed. Chad looked over at Sophia in the carrier sleeping next to him. After she called Chad waiting for Troy, he frantically picked Sophia up from Sharpays house, bringing her to the shop. She didn't want him finding Sophia. She didn't want him to see her.

"Brie." Troy finally said, moving a little. "Come on, let's get you home." He said trying to get her off his lap.

"Okay." She finally said standing up, grabbing his hand as Chad picked up Sophia's carrier.

"Okay, I'll go away." Anthony said as Sharpay had him pinned against the wall, her hand forcefully shoved against his neck. There was nothing but pure rage in the Blonde's eyes. "Let me go." He said squirming, face turning red.

"No. Not until you promise me that you won't see her or her daughter." Anthony softened.

"Daughter? She had a girl...?" He asked. Sharpay softened a little.

"Yeah, Sophia uncrossed her legs a month before she delivered." He smiled softly.

"Sophia." He repeated dreamily, thinking of his daughter. Sharpay got angry again telling him too much that she shouldn't have said. Angrily, she shoved him into the wall forcefully.

"If you step near her, I will kill you. And I'm not afraid to go to jail for life if it means defending my best friend." Sharpay threatened. "Because Gabriella will never let you see her, ever again. Am I clear?" He nodded, as Sharpay released him. He fixed his shirt, and hair looking at her.

"I promise." He said leaving her apartment, pulling his phone out. Sharpay sighed, walking to the door and locking it. Anthony walked down the stairs of her apartment, dialing someone.

"Hey dad. I'm back. Now, what were you saying about filing for custody?" He said smirking.

"What do you mean he just walked in and hit on you?" Maria said as she rushed home from work. Troy was holding Sophia as she slept in his arms. His back was against the wall as Chad was soothing Gabriella who was sitting in the kitchen with her mom.

"He walked in, I had my back towards him and then in his stupid ass cocky tone, he said 'I'll take an arrangement for my love.' Then I told him to leave." She stopped. "Oh god, he's probably going to want custody of her." She dropped her head sobbing. Maria frowned, as Chad scooped her in his arms. "Why can't I just be happy for once." She said crying into Chads arms. Troy felt sick to his stomach seeing her cry like this. Especially when there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that Anthony was the son of the Sherif in town, and if he did one stupid thing, Troy knew that Gabriella could lose Sophia in a heart beat. Troy felt Sophia squirm in his arms. He sighed looking down into the eyes of the girl he mentally called 'Daughter'. There was nothing that he wanted to do more but to protect her.

"Then we have to be careful and see what happens. If he tries for full custody then we fight him for partial, but until that happens, we cannot let this happen. You need to be strong Mija. I don't want you to fall back into depression." She nodded against Chad's chest. She tried to be calm. Maria looked at Troy and Chad.

"If you guys don't mind, I want to be alone with my daughter for a little." She said. Gabriella got off Chads lap, walking out of the kitchen, almost past Troy. She paused, walking a few steps back, looking up at him with red eyes.

"Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking upstairs shutting her door. Maria hugged him, taking Sophia from his arms.

"Ill let you know when she's alright." She said to Troy, turning to Chad and giving him a hug. The two guys left, sitting in Chads car. His hands gripped against the steering wheel tightly. Troy looked at his hands, then up to his face.

"I swore I would kill him for what he did to her." Chad started looking down. "Now, he's back and I can't do a thing about it." He looked at Troy. Troy placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to get through this." He said trying to stay calm.

"We are." Chad said starting the car. "We are." He looked down.

* * *

_She walked in the front door putting her things down, walking over to her mom in the kitchen. She smiled at the elder woman arranging her baby shower invites._

_"I thought we agreed that I would finish these." She said smiling softly, sitting down. Maria smiled._

_"Don't worry Mija. I have all of this taken care of." She reached a hand out and rubbed her daughters swollen stomach. Gabriella looked down at her mom smiling, gently rubbing her stomach. "You're getting so big." She noted getting up. "Are you hungry?" She asked taking her glasses off and setting them on the table._

_"Yeah, can I just have an apple or something like that." She took her shoes off and sat at the table sighing. One more month of being uncomfortable and then she would have her baby boy. She sighed again hating how much work she was doing, but school didn't start-up for a little while and she had nothing to do. Tony was done with all his sports, so now it was just the two of them, getting ready for their family. The door bell rang and Maria went over to get it._

_"Oh Tony, how are you?" She asked as they had small talk. They walked into the kitchen and she smiled looking up at him._

_"Hey babe." She said smiling but he wasn't. She stood up to greet him, but he grabbed her hands._

_"Can we talk?" He said playing with her fingers, bringing her out of the kitchen to talk to her away from her mom._

_"What's up?" She said naive._

_"I can't do this anymore...I can't. I have to go. I have to go away." He said looking down. Her heart broke into pieces._

_"What do you mean you can't? Anthony I'm having this baby in a month..." She said beginning to cry. "You cant leave me like this." She said crying, grabbing him._

_"What did you think? We would be happy and have a family?! We're fucking 18 years old, we can't do this. I can't." He said leaving. "I have to go." He said as she pulled him._

_"Don't leave me like this please." She said as she held him._

_"Goodbye Gabriella." He said releasing her hand off him, and leaving the front door. She stood there, a sob racking her body as he drove out of the driveway quickly. She cried calling for her mom as Maria ran to her side quickly. Maria held her and soothed her as the pain of Tony leaving._

* * *

She was lying in bed, the moonlight luminating the room with a soft blue glow. The window was slightly open, a slight breeze rolling in. She was done with tears, she was just lying there softly, in her own little world. Her face was bare, all the make-up washed off by her tears. The make-up she just began using again because her Troy made her feel like something again. But now, she felt like her eight month pregnant self, falling into the depression of him leaving, but this time, his arrival. Troy came back an hour ago with Sharpay and Chad. They were sitting in the kitchen with Maria as she made them dinner.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Sharpay said honestly. The guys frowned.

"We hope for the best." Maria told her, giving her food. Sharpay looked up at the stairs.

"Lemme check on her real quick." She said excusing herself, walking up the stairs to her room. Sharpay opened it softly, seeing her not even flinch. "Hi sweet heart." Sharpay began.

Maria and the guys were cleaning off dishes when there was a knock on the door. Troy walked over to get it figuring Anthony was going to do something dumb. When he saw an officer standing in the door way, he opened it.

"Good evening officer." Troy said looking at him. The african american man nodded handing over a manilla folder. Maria and Chad walked out to observe the scene.

"Good evening. I have papers." He said looking down at it. "Gabriella Montez is being served for custody of Mr. Anthony Ramirez's child. She's due to arrive in court by the end of the week." Troy felt his heart drop, quickly looking to Maria seeing tears well up in her eyes.

"Thank you." Troy said as the officer left, leaving Troy to hug Maria as she cried.

_These couple of days were going to be rough._

* * *

Intense I know! Sorry, pretty little liars has all the seasons caught up on Netflix and it's been consuming my life! lmfao, anyways review!

Q/U: I have been diagnosed with Thoracic Outlet Syndrome. Look it up since it'll do better explanation than I ever will. Lol. Anyways its a new challenge in life, but I'm ready for it. And who's ready for some summer!? I sure am! How's your summer so far!?

Love always, Nicole.


End file.
